The Warrior and The Treasure Hunter
by USMilitary1941
Summary: SW x Vette romance, probably one of my favorite romances in the game. Did this as a little project that I had in mind, feel free to review and criticize on how I did. Let me know if I should continue this or not.


_**I did this as a little fun and thought that it might be worth continuing it if I get enough reviews and views in general. Based on my character from the game SWTOR, name Igrkosesh, and yes I know his name is weird sounding but that's what happened when I hit random in the character slot lol. Let me know how I did if you think it's worth continuing. Any questions or criticisms feel free to comment or PM me. **_

* * *

"You certainly don't hold back." Vette said as she blasted the last of the acolytes that stood between them and the final piece of the puzzle.

He looked at her, glanced up then down again to look at her form. Small and petite, feisty and aggressive, not to mention attractive as anyone he has seen before. He shook his head "I try not to. Now please do the honors." He said motioning towards the armor rack that sat between them and his ever elusive lightsaber.

She fiddled around with a piece and looked back at him who was very intrigued in her rear "Do you mind looking at something else other than my ass please? Keep an eye out while I work."

He blushed and took a stroll around the tomb that Baras had sent him to, in order to become Baras' apprentice he had to retrieve an ancient lightsaber from the tomb of the great Sith Lord Naga Sadow. Not only was he to retrieve the lightsaber but also eliminate his nemesis, Vemrin, he and Vemrin were at each other's throats since he arrived on Korriban from the instructions of Overseer Tremel. While the Academy forbade other acolytes from murdering each other within the walls, the Tomb of Naga Sadow was similar to a free for all which meant others were known to get "lost", not just by other acolytes but the beasts that lurked within the tomb itself.

His thought train was disrupted when an acolyte came leaping out of the shadows to strike at him. Sensing he was there through the force, Igrkosesh swung his training blade in the general direction of the ambushing acolyte. The acolyte was blindly hit and never saw it coming as he was knocked on his ass and had the wind knocked out of him.

Igr strolled over and the acolyte who was in writhing in pain and leaped from his back onto his feat as the two training blades struck and were now at an even duel. Igr was gaining the upperhand but with a swift push of the force, he was sent flying into a pillar and the acolyte cowered off into the darkness of the tomb. "That's right, coward. Run!" he bellowed into the darkness.

Vette grunted to get the Sith's attention since she was long done and enjoying the show put on by Igrkosesh "Three down, one to go." She said hopping off the ledge and heading towards the final artifact that needed to be fiddled with to get to the secret passage that lead to Naga Sadow's sarcophagus. "This place sure is spooky." She said breaking the silence

"Wouldn't be home of the Sith if it wasn't." he said as they trekked their way through the tomb, hearing screams coming from deeper inside the tomb made Vette almost jump in despair.

She walked into the final room where all seemed well until she felt a shiver down her spine "Why do I get the feeling that we're not alone."

He walked around and sniffed the foul air from within the tomb "That's because we're not." He said getting out his training blade and preparing for the upcoming battle with his rival "Come out, Vemrin. I can smell your shit from across the damn planet."

He walked out of the shadows to meet Igr at the center of the chamber and drew his blade as well "I will kill you and I will take the Twi'lek girl from you and I will take the lightsaber to become Baras' apprentice." He eyed Vette from a distance, she almost groveled in his presence and could tell he was a pig, then again most Sith were. _Especially that prick from the jail, pheww did he reek_ she thought as Vemrin took a swing at Igrkosesh.

The two seemed to be at even match as their blades were interlocking each other, she pulled her blasters out from her side and tried to get a clear shot at Vemrin but with the exchange that was taking place, there was no clear shot. While not paying attention to her surroundings, a lone shyrack had knocked her off balance and fell, as did her blasters. The blasters rolled to the other side of the ledge that she was perched on, she reached for them but was pulled back from behind as the shyrack had grabbed ahold of her leg and would not let go.

Igr had gained the upper hand in challenging Vemrin, he broke the interlocking blades with a push of the force and sent Vemrin into a wall knocking him over. He looked over and saw Vette struggling with the shyrack that her pinned down and was gaining the upper hand. That one distraction made Vemrin take advantage and tackle Igr to the ground. The two were struggling on the ground before Igr kicked his feet and sent Vemrin into the air and onto his back. Igr climbed on top of him and landed one punch, and another, and another until Igr lost track until Vemrin was laying in front of him with his face bleeding and coughing up the remaining blood.

The shyrack climbed its way up to the young Twi'lek and was gnawing at her neck to try and rip her throat out. She was not having any of it "Get off of me!" she shouted as she put her arm up in defense while she used the other one to reach for her blaster. After finally gripping it, she lined it up to the shyrack and spilled the brains all over the tombs wall. She got back up and looked at her arm which was bleeding slightly but nothing that was too damaging. She looked over at Igr who was breathing heavily and standing over Vemrin whose face was bloodied.

"Go ahead. Kill me." He grunted as he coughed up some more blood as he turned over and kneeled before the Sith acolyte and his Twi'lek pet.

Igrkosesh was still hovering over him and panting heavily, Vette looked at him "Killing you is a waste of my damn time." He said turning around and heading towards the final piece of the puzzle.

"You are no Sith!" Vemrin shouted finally getting up and grabbing his blade and rushing at Igr, he lept up behind him and struck through his abdomen which eventually led him to his death.

Vette looked at him and he looked back at her and that stare meant for her to get to work "There is a difference between being Sith and being a bloodthirsty killer." He muttered as the chamber in front of him opened.


End file.
